The invention relates to a system for handling articles, in particular for packaging cigarettes, having a reservoir or store for temporarily receiving articles, and having at least a first handling machine, in particular a maker for cigarettes, upstream, and at least a second handling machine, in particular a packaging machine, downstream, of the reservoir as seen in the direction of the movement path, it being the case that the first handling machine conveys articles alternatively into the reservoir or to the second handling machine and the reservoir, as required, discharges articles to the second handling machine.
In many areas of production or handling technology, different sub-assemblies and/or machines are linked up to one another to form a unit. The articles which are to be handled pass through the different machines one after the other and thus undergo the necessary processing. The sub-assemblies and machines which are combined to form such a system have to be controlled in a coordinated manner and/or co-ordinated with one another in terms of functioning.
Systems of the abovementioned type are to be found, in particular, in packaging technology. Finished products pass through in some circumstances a number of machines in order, for example, to be grouped into units and packaged in a number of steps. "Lines" which comprise a number of sub-assemblies and machines are known in the production and packaging of cigarettes. A cigarette production machine, a so-called maker, is adjoined by at least a first packaging machine. However, usually more than one packaging machine is provided, in order for a first, inner wrapping, the actual packaging and an outer, film wrapping to be provided in successive steps. It is difficult in practice to co-ordinate the machines with particularly high outputs.
It is known to use stores, so-called reservoirs, which temporarily receive a large number of cigarettes following the maker and discharge these again, as required, to the following packaging machine. It is also known in this case for the maker and packaging machine to be switched off in accordance with a maximum or minimum filling level. For example, it is customary to switch off the maker when the reservoir has reached a filling level of 100% of the maximum capacity. In the same way, the following packaging machine is switched off when the store is completely empty.